


陈铭x肖骁 | 拥火

by yinwo



Category: all骁
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinwo/pseuds/yinwo





	陈铭x肖骁 | 拥火

肖骁微卷的发尾扫在陈铭的腿根，他白皙纤细的手指握着陈铭挺立狰狞的阴.茎，湿红的唇轻轻的吻着渗出粘液的顶端，蹭的唇湿漉漉的。

他仰起潮红的脸，把脸贴在炙热的茎身摩挲，用水淋淋的眼看了看陈铭，微微的笑了笑，张开嘴把龟.头含进嘴里。

陈铭闷哼一声，摸着肖骁发烫的脸，笑着，语气很温柔，“骁儿…嘴巴…张大一点……”

肖骁一边从鼻子里发出哼声，一边努力张大了嘴去吞陈铭的阴.茎。肖骁柔软的长发在他胯间上上下下，湿热的口腔含着他的性器，潮湿的舌吮吸他的顶部。陈铭的喉咙发紧，眼神一暗，手按在肖骁的后脑，挺腰操起他的嘴。

太过情.色的场景，以及太过刺.激的体验，陈铭一时没有控制住捅的太深太重，肖骁红着脸就落泪了，眼泪满脸，脆弱又漂亮，像是在等待被亲吻，又像是在等待被撕碎。

陈铭的喉结上下一滚，把阴.茎从肖骁的嘴里抽出，湿淋淋的茎身蹭过他的脸，陈铭轻轻的摸着肖骁红热的耳，声音带笑，又有些喑哑，“起来，宝贝，坐在我腿上。”

肖骁的长发有些凌乱，潮红着脸，湿着眼，眼角眉梢都透着春情，绵软而轻的身体就贴在了他的怀里，陈铭搂过他的腰，一边吻他的唇，一边伸手下去揉捏他柔软的臀肉。

陈铭把他压在床上，把他的腿打开压到胸前，一边给他手.淫，一边吻他的腿根，吸吮轻咬，或轻或重留下暧昧的红痕。

“啊…嗯……陈铭儿…”

肖骁敏感的很，又忠于自己的欲望，舒服了就叫，又娇又媚，陈铭的呼吸一重，舌头便舔到了他的后穴，略一用力伸了进去，刺.激的肖骁惊叫一声，合紧腿夹住了陈铭的头。

陈铭低笑一声，压开他的腿，舌头更深的探进去，感受着他柔软多汁的后穴，肖骁喘的厉害，生理的泪水流着，“嗯…啊…嗯……”很快就被舔射了。

陈铭压在他身上，把肖骁小腹的液体抹进他的后穴，然后把硬的发疼的阴.茎慢慢的捅进他的穴里，一捅进去就是大开大合的操弄，操的肖骁紧紧的搂着他的脖子，呻吟声都在颤抖。

“陈…铭儿…嗯…轻…轻点……”

陈铭只是轻笑着去咬他的耳垂。

“少奶奶今天怎么穿长裙啊？”

“不行啊？”肖骁翻了个白眼。

小腿往上，浅色长裙底下绵延的是一片深色吻痕。


End file.
